The present invention relates to a security control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless security control system that grants or denies access to a user seeking access through a door.
In the access control and security industries, there are two types of access control systems: on-line systems and standalone systems. On-line systems perform access grant and deny functions and history recording and provide continuous monitoring of a secured door or portal with nearly instantaneous updating of user access privileges. Standalone systems perform many of the basic functions of on-line systems (access grant and deny, history recording, etc.) but generally do not provide continuous monitoring or instantaneous updating of user access privileges.
On-line systems cost three to four times more than standalone systems mainly because hard-wired connections are required to connect readers, sensors, and locking devices at the door to either a xe2x80x9cpanelxe2x80x9d or central computer. The use of wires allows for continuous monitoring and instantaneous updating of user data, but at an inflated cost. Standalone systems maintain a cost advantage by being battery-powered and avoiding the use of wires. The main disadvantage of traditional Standalone systems is that if the user data needs to be updated, an individual must walk to and physically connect to the Standalone systems. Once connected, new user data can be downloaded into the system via a laptop, palmtop, or custom programming device.
Through the use of wireless radio frequency (xe2x80x9cRFxe2x80x9d) technology, the present standalone security systems can perform user data updates and some monitoring on an as required basis. For RF wireless technology to be effectively implemented on standalone systems, battery power must be conserved. In preferred embodiments, the standalone system should maintain an appealing physical appearance. For example, any antennas should be hidden or unobtrusive.
A remote access control system includes a remote wireless communicator to receive wireless information from a central access control system. It also includes a remote access controller electrically coupled to the remote wireless communicator. The remote access controller would receive information from the remote wireless communicator and uses the information to control locking and unlocking of the door. The remote wireless communicator includes an antenna. A receiver housing is providing having an inner portion mounted to the inside of the door and an outer portion mounted outside of the door. The antenna is mounted to the outer portion of the housing and the remote wireless communicator and remote access controller are mounted to the inner portion of the housing. The remote wireless communicator also transmits wireless information to the central access control system and a switch is provided for selectively choosing between the receiving and transmitting the wireless information. A local communication port is coupled to the remote access controller to provide wired communication from a portable device. The remote wireless communicator communicates via RF information and preferably spread-spectrum RF.
The remote access control system also includes a reader to read user data when presented to the reader. The remote access controller determines whether the data is valid to control the locking and unlocking of the door. A battery is coupled to the reader, the remote access controller and the remote wireless communicator. The remote access communicator selectively connects the battery to the remote wireless communicator to conserve energy. The reader is mounted to the outer portion of the housing. The user data is provided on a token control card presented to the reader.
The central access security system includes the remote access system and a central access control system. The central access control system has a central access controller and a central wireless communicator. The central wireless communicator communicates with the remote wireless communicator. The central access controller is coupled to the central access communicator by a bus. The bus may be a wired network using network protocol, fiber optics, or a wireless bus. The system may include a plurality of central wireless communicators coupled to the bus and the central access controller. Each central wireless communicator may communicate wirelessly with one or more remote wireless communicators.